


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 18

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: You thought you were kidnapping your best friend for a bachelor party but you kidnapped me (a stranger) on acciden





	

Il piano era semplice: accosti, prelevi Richard, lo porti alla festa, _al resto pensiamo noi_.

E già Kurt non è che fosse così esaltato dalla pur minima partecipazione che gli veniva richiesta, eh.

Intanto, trovava i festini di addio al celibato di un trash inenarrabile – o di una tristezza inenarrabile, a seconda dei casi; questo caso specifico sembrava destinato ad assommare in sé entrambe le categorie, perché a quanto sembrava la spogliarellista che sarebbe dovuta uscire dalla torta ( _mio Dio, perché?_ ) non sarebbe arrivata prima di mezzanotte e quindi ci sarebbero state tre ore, anche quattro, di morte cerebrale basata sull’alcool, le battute idiote e una serie di aneddoti sulla selvaggia vita da single ormai definitivamente finita per Richard.

Alé.

Kurt si sentiva immensamente fortunato di avere uno stuolo di amiche che non avrebbero mai offeso la sua dignità con un orrore del genere (o quantomeno, avrebbero fermato Santana per impedirle di danneggiare irripetibilmente la sua vita nel giro di una serata), pensò con un sospiro. Puck gli aveva giurato che non sarebbe stato costretto ad assistere, ma che il suo unico compito sarebbe stato quello di portar loro Richard – del resto lui si era limitato a presentarli una volta, mesi prima, e la grande amicizia era sbocciata tra loro; a volte lo status di “amico gay” aveva la sua utilità.

 _Il tuo obbiettivo passerà ignaro davanti all’uscita della metro alle diciannove e quarantadue esatte_ , recitava il messaggio.

Cosa dava a Puck quella granitica certezza? Le temibili parole _Ho fatto delle ricerche con i ragazzi_.

Kurt si trattenne dal dare una testata al vetro del taxi, perché il proprietario non avrebbe sicuramente gradito; ad un tratto vide Richard – cappello blu, cappotto scuro (dove l’aveva comprato?), sciarpa rossa – e pronunciò le parole su cui si era allenato venti minuti.

– Le ho già detto che non è un sequestro vero ma devo solo-

– ... Portarlo alla festa di addio al nubilato. L’hai già detto – rispose lievemente esasperato il tassista, accendendo il motore.

Riuscendo a lanciarsi fuori a precipizio, a non inciampare, a schivare la fanghiglia sul bordo del marciapiede e ad afferrare l’ignara vittima dello scherzo, trascinandosela nell’auto, pregando che nessuno lo stesse scambiando per un vero sequestratore, Kurt abbrancò Richard e lo trascinò con sè nel taxi.

– Sorpresa! – esclamò, sperando di non averlo traumatizzato (stupide idee di Puck).

Il ragazzo alzò le mani, sbiancando, e disse – Non faccia sciocchezze, la prego. Prenda il telefono ed il portafogli, m-ma mi lasci andare.

E Kurt si avvide, con orrore, che quello _non era_ Richard.

– OH MIO DIO! – non poté trattenersi dal gridare – Non sono un sequestratore, lo giuro, _lo giuro_ , glielo dica anche lei! – aggiunse disperato, rivolto all’autista, che aveva ripreso a guidare senza scomporsi – Non volevo rapirla, era uno scherzo, devo portare Richard al—oh cielo, _quello_ è Richard! – gemette, vedendo il suo reale “obbiettivo” passare davanti a loro – _Ferma_!

Il tassista inchiodò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, quindi Kurt uscì, tirandosi dietro il povero disgraziato che aveva “sequestrato”, e abbrancò Richard per un braccio.

– Hey, Kurt! – salutò quest’ultimo.

– Ok, fai quello che ti dico – rispose Kurt, paonazzo di vergogna e con le mani che tremavano per lo spavento che s’erano presi tutti – Sali sul taxi, sa lui dove portarti.

– Eh?

– È tutta colpa di quell’imbecille di Noah!

Poco cerimoniosamente, Kurt lo guidò con mano ferma verso il taxi, ce lo spinse dentro e chiuse lo sportello, facendo segno all’autista, per nulla sconvolto dal casino successo sotto ai suoi occhi negli ultimi minuti, di partire; poi, voltandosi, vide che il poveraccio che aveva tirato nell’auto era ancora lì, bianco e con gli occhi sgranati, che lo fissava incerto se fuggire.

– Ok, non so da dove partire per chiedere scusa – gemette Kurt – Domani Richard si sposa e quei dementi dei suoi amici hanno deciso di fargli una festa a sorpresa e hanno deciso che siccome non volevo partecipare perché preferirei una serata al pronto soccorso che stare lì ad assistere ad imbarazzanti giochi di bevute, in attesa che una ragazza esca da una torta mezza nuda e si metta a ballare e a mimare _cose_ con i vari partecipanti, hanno deciso che dovevo quantomeno sequestrare il festeggiato e portarglielo. E con la mia solita fortuna ho rapito davvero un passante e la prego, non mi denunci, posso dimostrare che era solo uno scherzo.

– Oh – fu tutto ciò che riuscì a rispondere stralunato l’altro – Sento di aver bisogno di qualcosa di forte da bere.

Aveva ancora i segni evidenti dello spavento sul viso e nella postura – C’è un bar che conosco qui vicino e fanno un caffè e dei dolci fantastici e la prego, mi permetta di offrirle qualcosa per scusarmi.

L’altro abbozzò un sorriso, rilassando le spalle – Un caffè è proprio quello che ci vorrebbe.

Kurt riprese a respirare con meno difficoltà e gli tese una mano – Se le dico il mio nome mi promette di non usarlo per denunciarmi?

Lo sconosciuto gli strinse la mano, scoppiando a ridere – Giuro. Sono Blaine Anderson, comunque.

– Kurt Hummel e grazie per la comprensione, non so cos’avrei fatto al _suo_ posto.

– Può raccontarmelo mentre prendiamo il caffè, no?

Potè. E si raccontarono così tante altre cose che un caffè solo non bastò e ce ne vollero altri due, e un altro piattino di biscotti, e un tè, e una fetta di torta, e alla fine stabilirono che ci sarebbe voluto ancora un altro caffè, un altro giorno, per finire la conversazione.

E non bastò nemmeno quella seconda volta.


End file.
